Inventive concepts relate to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system including a redirector capable of replacing a fail memory die with a spare memory die.
In the information society, the amount of data to be stored and carried by an individual is rapidly increasing. Due to growing demand for data storage media, various types of personal data storage devices are being developed.
Recently, a solid state disk (SSD) and a memory card employing a flash memory have been widely used as data storage devices replacing a hard disk drive. As a non-volatile memory, a flash memory may retain data stored therein even when power supplied thereto is interrupted. An SSD hardly generates heat and noise during operation and is highly resistant to external shock, thus being evaluated as a data storage device more suitable for a portable device than a conventional hard disk drive and being actively researched to improve the reliability and operating speed thereof.